


Dogging Tales

by justeruriforever



Series: All the ways we might have met (Eruri Porn) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dildo Riding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration - with a dildo, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, dogging, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: Erwin met Levi at a dogging site, of all places.





	1. Dogging Tales (Part 1 - Erwin's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself once 'How did we get here?' reached 100 kudos, I'd post another story. I'm not quite there yet with the kudos, but pretty close, and I've had this lined up for a while. So here goes. Enjoy.
> 
> PS - I am not expert on dogging, but I dutifully did my research!

Erwin was unconvinced.  Mike, in a moment of drunkenness, during one of their regular lad’s night in, had suggested taking Erwin dogging, and Erwin in his equally drunken state, had initially acquiesced.  Then the sobering, morning-after effect hit him, and he regretted the ease of his seeming agreeability.  Mike had remembered though, and would hold Erwin to his word. 

 

Erwin was lonely.  He’d been in a sex-drought for months now, many months in fact.  His mate only wanted him to get laid.  And Mike was right, Erwin had been craving a good fuck for a while now.  He’d been so busy with work, that he’d not found the time to look for anyone. There was a time when Erwin and Mike would casually fuck, to stave off the loneliness.  Back in college, but that was a long time ago.  And whilst Mike’s tastes had changed to include women, Erwin’s had stayed with men.  They’d frequently kiss fiercely, with tongues, and occasionally grind against one-another for sure, but that was as far as it ever went.  And both men were happy with the current status quo.

 

\- - -

 

So Erwin was going dogging, much to his chagrin.  The mere thought filled him with abject fear.  He envisaged a scene for the older ‘greying’ generation, wrinkly todgers, saggy tits and bodies well past their best – humping in sweaty cars or in the open air, watched by lonely perverts.  He shuddered at the images his mind conjured.  But typical Erwin, he had agreed to go, he’d given his word to Mike and wouldn’t go back on his word.  That said, he certainly wouldn’t go into anything with his eyes shut.  So he controlled his sense of dread toward impending event in the only way he knew how – he researched and made copious amounts of notes.

 

He found the best spot for dogging in Sina – Maria Memorial Park - rated five stars (apparently) on TripAdvisor.  He even researched dogging etiquette – for both participants and observers.  Erwin was determined to hedge his bets.  The list of dos and don’ts wasn’t huge, but it included significant learning points none-the-less.  Once compiled he imparted his newfound knowledge to Mike over a few beers, the night before they had planned to go.

 

** Dogging Participants **

**Dos**

  * Use protection / practice safe-sex always
  * Pay close attention to bodily cleanliness
  * Always be polite and courteous
  * Always let someone know where you are going for your safety
  * If you turn up to a location and you see a syringe, drugs, or anything else that you don’t agree with, leave instantly
  * Know your limits before you start
  * Make sure you know how to handle the situation, as it can become too arousing for some first time doggers
  * Be noisy if that's your thing to show you are enjoying it. The more it looks like you’re enjoying it, the more people will enjoy watching.



 

**Don’ts**

  * Force anyone to participate in something, if they are unwilling
  * Film or photograph dogging activity without consent
  * Expect everyone there to be people you don’t know
  * Give people any personal information about yourself (stay anonymous if you can).
  * Take valuables with you, leave them at home.



 

** Dogging Observers **

**Dos**

  * Come prepared with protection, just in-case you wish to participate.
  * If you do decide to play, ask first.
  * Always let someone know where you are going for your safety.



**Don’ts**

  * Block another dogger’s car.
  * Try your luck when someone else is watching. Just because one person is watching doesn’t mean everyone is invited.



 

** Dogging Signals **

  * Only go and watch if the interior light is switched on and off once.
  * Only play if the windows are rolled down.
  * If the windows are part-way down that is a signal for oral.
  * If the windows are fully down touching and fondling is allowed.
  * If the car door is open full sex is on offer.



To both men the rules seemed straight-forward enough.  The signalling would take a bit of consideration, and Erwin even considered jotting down the list on a post-it note to take with him.  But would that make him look like a clueless newbie – possibly, so he decided against it.  Apart from that the whole scene appeared pretty clued-up about safe practices.  Erwin felt comforted by that at least.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin decided he would drive the two of them to the dogging site.  Mike didn’t protest.  Erwin suspected Mike had agreed to meet someone there, he was so keen to go.  But Erwin couldn’t be sure, and he felt it wasn’t his place to ask.  Erwin also wanted the protection of his car, as he’d almost convinced himself his first time dogging would be as an observer, and NOT a participant.

 

They drove to Maria Memorial Park in relative silence.  It was 10pm, Mike had drunk a few beers before they’d left.  Erwin had drunk one, much earlier in the night, too nervous and too safety conscious to drink any more.  Both men were dressed casually, Mike suggested they wear clothes that were easy to remove, should the need arise.  Erwin wore faded denim jeans and a light blue polo-shirt.  The night was warm enough to forego a jacket, but he’d put one in the car, just in case.  Mike had chosen a similar jeans and t-shirt combo, though he wore his clothes a little looser than Erwin.

 

Pulling into the secluded carpark at Maria Memorial, Erwin felt his nerves begin to bubble to the surface.  It didn’t help that beside him Mike was energetically bouncing his leg up and down.  Erwin considered resting a hand on Mike’s leg, in an attempt to still him, but he thought better of it. Mike was clearly keen to get started.  There was a collection of about ten vehicles already parked in the carpark.  Erwin pulled his Mercedes c-class alongside an older, silver Audi.  Leaving sufficient space between the cars, out of mere courtesy.  Most other drivers had reversed their vehicles into the parking spaces, so they faced the interior of the carpark, and each other’s cars – Erwin deliberately chose to do the opposite.  The whole voyeuristic element of dogging still unsettled Erwin.  And this way he could choose to watch (and be watched) or not.

 

Mike placed a firm hand on Erwin’s shoulder and said with a cheeky grin - “have fun mate, stay safe.  See you at the end of the night.”  And with that Mike was exiting the car, and heading out into the scene, walking with confidence, albeit with a little more speed than normal.  Erwin was alone, with no fucking clue what to do next.  He ran through the dogging signals in his mind.  Realising he dare not to open a window, turn on the interior light, nor open the car door for fear of sending the wrong kind of message or inviting the wrong kind of attention.

 

After a few minutes sitting alone, in the dark, curiosity got the better of Erwin, and he turned in his seat to take in the view of the whole carpark.  The space wasn’t huge, and Erwin could see lots of activity pretty clearly, even from his parked position.  He saw a tall man, with long greying hair in a ponytail, stood beside an open car-door, evidently receiving an enjoyable blow-job from someone sat inside the car.  Nearby he noted a light flicker on-and-off, and moments later he watched a young woman settle on a car bonnet, hands moving vigorously under her skirt, eyes fixed to whatever activity was taking place inside the vehicle.

 

Erwin’s gaze continued to drift around the carpark, and on the brazenly lewd activities on show.  So far he hadn’t felt any stirring of arousal whatsoever.  He caught sight of Mike, resting on his knees on the grass, still fully clothed.  In front of him, Erwin caught sight of a petite, blonde-haired woman, semi-clad, on all fours, looking back at Mike with a hungry look of lust on her face.  Mike dipped his head, placed his hands on her pert ass cheeks and proceeded to bury his face between her legs.  Erwin didn’t have to be looking too closely to know what Mike was doing – he’d always had a way with his tongue, had Mike, whether he was eating pussy or ass.  This time he was probably planning on doing both.  Their activity had already attracted a handful of watchers, of both sexes.

 

Moving his gaze away from Mike, who Erwin knew was big enough to take care of himself, he caught sight of a woman, legs splayed lewdly out of an open car window, being fucked mercilessly by another woman wearing an impressively-sized strap-on dildo.  His gaze didn’t stay on them for long.  None of what he’d seen so far had generated even an ounce of arousal in him, and he was beginning to feel a little disappointed.

 

\- - -

 

Soon Erwin noted a car reversing alongside his in the carpark - a classic, black Porsche that looked like it was years past its best.  From his angle where he was sat in the car, Erwin saw a small raven-haired man exit the driver’s seat of the Porsche, followed quickly by rather young men – one blonde and one brunette.  The two younger men moved a short distance away from the open car door, and started kissing and groping each other hungrily, hands working quickly to remove each other’s clothing.  The smaller man, the driver then did something Erwin found distinctly odd.  He stripped himself of his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, folding both carefully and placing them on the driver’s seat.  Then just dressed in tight-black briefs he climbed deftly onto the car bonnet, holding what looked like a bottle and a handful of rags.  Placing a rag under each of his knees, where they knelt on the bonnet, the man proceeded to wax his car. 

 

Erwin was amused at first, and watched agog.  Wondering if this was some kind of bizarre kink.  Soon the man attracted a small audience, but his persistent scowls at the attention he attracted quickly turned the watching crowd away.  Minutes passed and Erwin found himself mesmerised watching the raven-haired man methodically rub over the black surface of the Porsche.  He was unable to tear his gaze away from the hypnotic movements of the kneeling man, whose body was loose, relaxed and whose attention totally focused on his task.  Though the man was small, he was clearly fit. The muscles on his back and biceps rippled taut as he rubbed away at the car bonnet.  His ass pert, swaying with rhythmic timing, hugged beautifully in those tight briefs.

 

Shuffling in his seat, uncomfortable from having sat in one position for so long, and feeling the stirring of arousal in his groin, Erwin continued to watch, as the man slipped off the car bonnet, and arched his back in a stretch.  He caught Erwin’s gaze through the driver’s side window, and paused.  With his head cocked to one side, and hands (still holding the waxing rags) placed on the sides of his slim hips, he mouthed something at Erwin, that the blonde didn’t catch.  Erwin merely responded with a questioning expression, unable to tear his eyes away from the smaller man’s – they seemed to shine silver in the darkness of the night.  With rag in hand the man gestured to Erwin, circling his index finger, signalling for him to wind his window down.  Erwin froze, momentarily.  “Shit!” He thought, acknowledging the implication of lowering his window, fearing he was being lured into signalling something he wasn’t ready to invite.  The man picked up on Erwin’s reluctance, and merely repeated the gesture, looking mildly irritated at being made to wait.  Erwin, with some hesitancy, wound the window down about a centimetre – just enough to feel a minute breath of fresh air slip through.

 

The smaller man spoke again, forming his words with thin lips, though maintaining a deadpan expression on his face, head still cocked to one-side.  “Like what you see big guy?”  He enquired, somewhat teasingly, possibly with a mocking tone in there somewhere too.  Erwin was unable to answer the man’s rather direct question, instead in a rather shaky and confused voice he asked – “you came here to a … erm … dogging site to … erm … wax your car?”  “Nothing gets passed you does it blondie.” The raven-haired man rebuffed sarcastically.  “What are YOU here for?”  He enquired rather pointedly, still looking directly at Erwin.  After a sharp intake of breath, Erwin muttered meekly - “to watch” - feeling a flush of embarrassment flash on his cheeks.  “First time, huh?”  To that astute observation, Erwin could only nod nervously in response.

 

“Seen anything worth watching?”  Erwin blushed again, his cheeks flame red and radiating so much heat he feared he might steam-up his window.  He tore his gaze away from the smaller man, unwilling to imply how he himself might have caught Erwin’s interest.  Embarrassed by having a boner merely by watching the guy wax his fucking car.  Choosing rather to look over towards the man’s younger passengers, who were now fucking hard and fast against the back-end of the Porsche.  The blonde had his back to the car, and his legs hooked up around the taller, brunette’s upper arms, head thrown back in utter pleasure.  The brunette was pounding into the blonde with punishing pace.  Their gasps and moans producing a beautiful cadence, carried across the light evening breeze.

 

A sharp, almost chiding voice pulled Erwin’s gaze away from the pair.  “Don’t mind those brats, they’ll be fucking like rabbits all night.  Youth eh?  Pair of twinks with only eyes for each other.  Though they do enjoy putting on a good show for you watchers.”  He turned away from Erwin, tutting first, then shouting. “Oi Jaeger, don’t you dare get your fucking spunk all over my car!”  The brunette turned to look at him briefly, with glazed, lust-filled eyes, then he moved the two of them, still interlocked – cock to ass - away from the car, and over to a huge oak tree nearby, settling the blonde up against its trunk, his punishing rhythm not faltering once.  They were silently followed by two men, who Erwin hadn’t noticed before.  The men maintained a discrete distance from the pair, almost obscured by the deep shadows of the surrounding trees.  They both swiftly unbuckled their trousers, allowing them to pool around their ankles, whilst their hands became busy stroking their arousals, eyes not leaving the show that continued unabashed before their eyes.

 

The raven turned his attention back to Erwin, and Erwin couldn’t help but notice a slight bulge in the front of his briefs, before raising his eyes to meet the man’s gaze once more.  Time seemed to pass slowly, both men scanning each other, without the feeling of any kind of discomfort.  Erwin couldn’t quite fathom the cause of the man’s arousal – uncertain whether it was from watching the pair of twinks going at it hell-for-leather, from the two men stroking themselves off to the sight, or something else.  For all Erwin knew the man got off on waxing his fucking car!  Tonight was sure proving a little weird for Erwin’s tastes.  Erwin remained confused until the man spoke again, breaking the silence and pulling Erwin from his thoughts.

 

Stood, arms folded, legs apart. “Hey, if you come back next week, I could give you something to watch.” A slight smirk adorned the edge of the smaller man’s mouth, which until that point had been flat and emotionless.  Erwin furrowed his brows, contemplating the man’s words, trying to focus on the man’s grey eyes, and the distinct sparkle that had flashed there.  The man spoke again.  “Well you are the first person who’s shown any kind of promise around here in fucking weeks.  Why in hell’s name do you think I wax my fucking car at a dogging site?  I’d rather do that, than do any of these fuckers here.”  A heartbeat pause.  “So, how about it blondie?  Same time, next week?”  The smaller man was now biting his bottom lip, Erwin suspects it’s a slight sign of anxiety, and that surprises him. 

 

Erwin nods in acceptance, and the raven visibly sighs.  “I hope it’ll be worth my while.”  He says seductively, moving closer to the open car window, and pointedly looking down at Erwin’s crotch, which is part obscured by the hem of his polo shirt, but full enough to show the inquisitive man some promise.  “I’m Levi, by-the-way.”  Erwin can hear the gravel surface shuffle under Levi’s bare feet. “Erwin.”  No hand-shake, just simple introductions through a barely open window.  Blue eyes are met with steel grey, only briefly, before Levi turns, walking purposefully back to his car.  Quickly Levi returns to his waxing.  Moving to attend to the car’s side panel.  Erwin feels certain Levi is bending a little too invitingly, turning infrequently, but when he does it’s to catch Erwin’s gaze with lustful, hooded eyes.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin stays in the car, like some kind of shut-in, immobilised, incarcerated.  His cock is ridiculously hard, and twitching desperately for relief, but Erwin stays his hand, unwilling to relieve himself here, of all places.  He is determined not to make his arousal known.  He resigns himself to dealing with it, when he gets home, which he begins to hope will happen pretty soon.  Erwin turns on the car stereo, just something to help pass the time, give him something else to focus upon, and cut-through the ever-present sense of loneliness.  The occasional bout of amusement surfaced when Erwin caught Levi attracting unwanted attention again, scowling, in his obviously typical demeanour, and telling observer, after observer to “fuck off!”

 

Taking a last leisurely gaze around the scene, it was obvious to Erwin that the night was winding down, and thankfully coming to a close.  He’d been sat in his car for nearly two hours, and the thought made him feel rather pathetic.  He watched a rather ruffled looking Mike, zipping up his trouser-fly and straightening his t-shirt, striding towards Erwin’s position.  Leaving the petite blonde watching his departure with a coy smile on her face.

 

Mike climbed in the passenger seat, grinning widely at Erwin.  “Shall we get going?”  “Sure.” Erwin replies, happy to be finally leaving and heading home to deal with the ever growing problem in his pants.  Reversing deftly out of the carpark space, Erwin gave Levi the merest of nods as he turns and drives away.  The stench of sex fills the car, impossible to ignore.  “So, you see anything interesting mate?” Mike enquires.  “Might have.”  Erwin replies coolly.  “Hmmm – enough to bring you back?”  Erwin nods – “yes.”  “Same time next week in fact.” He quickly follows up.  Mike raises a knowing eyebrow at Erwin, but says nothing.


	2. Dogging Tales (Part 2 Levi’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is quite taken by a nervous blonde watcher at the Maria Memorial Park dogging site.  
> He plans to snag the blonde for himself, using any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV is just as important to this story as Erwin's.  
> There is some cross-over with part 1, but this part takes the story a little further.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for the blatant smut. Maybe I should invite suggestions on what Levi could do to entice Erwin, or have a vote at least. What do you think?

Levi was resigning himself to a lonely Saturday night in.  He’d finished his shift as a Barrista in the coffee shop where he worked at 7pm, and had headed straight home.  He was planning on giving his pride-and-joy, his classic Porsche, some much overdue love and attention.  A good wash, clean and a wax.  Despite being an old car, Levi was immensely proud of his wheels.  It was the first thing he’d been able to purchase outright, and he was damn sure he would make it last him many years to come.

 

Just finishing the initial soap and wash of his car, Levi was interrupted by the arrival of Eren and Armin.  The pair were two brats he’d met at the coffee shop where he worked.  It was evident, upon the first meeting that the two twinks had the hots for each other, but were either too scared or too shy to do anything about it.  It had taken an unequivocal assertion, on Levi’s part (delivered in his typically blunt style), to get the two of them to finally ‘come out’ and get it together.  Ever since then, being the older, and apparently wiser homosexual of the trio, they’d sought Levi’s instruction and advice at every turn in their budding relationship.  In age, Levi had over ten years on the pair, and their vigour and inexhaustible sexual appetite for each other, made the age-gap seem ever more unmistakable.

 

Eren still lived with his parents, who weren’t the most open-minded of people, and Armin, well he lived with his elderly Grandfather, who probably have a coronary if he ever caught Eren dicking his precious Grandson up the ass.  Levi had pitied the pair, knowing what it was like to try and find the space and time to fuck when surrounded by disapproving family members.  Liaisons were often limited to seedy nightclub bathrooms and dirty alley-ways.  So, being the soft idiot that he was, he’d found himself allowing the twinks to go at it, hell-for-leather in his spare bedroom.  But even that had become tiresome, partly because Levi wasn’t getting any himself.  Not that he’d want to join in, though they’d sheepishly offered him the occasional blow-job in gratitude.  There was only so much over-exuberant humping and loud moaning Levi’s envious little heart could take, especially as the pair went at it for fucking hours.  Typical youth!  Once he’d been that energetic, but all that seemed like a distant memory.

 

\- - -

And that’s how, one night, a few months ago, Levi had taken them to Maria Memorial Park, and had (no-so-inadvertently) introduced them to the concept of dogging.  It was a fairly safe place for the pair to fuck to their hearts content.  (Un)surprisingly the brats had relished the chance to fuck every-which-way in public.  They’d become more adventurous with their ‘technique’, and had even got off on being watched.  On-the-other-hand, the experience had just made Levi pickier.  Maybe it was his maturity, but the dogging scene didn’t really offer him many exciting prospects for a good fuck.  But the soppy pair came around most weekends, begging Levi to drive them back to the Park.  And Levi, remembering what it was like to be young and horny for cock, more often than not, acquiesced. 

 

Levi had had one encounter at the Park, in the early days.  After much cajoling he’d agreed to having his cock sucked, through his car window, by some guy at least fifteen years his senior.  And he’d initially found himself enjoying the guy’s attention, until that fateful moment when the guy had looked-up at Levi, cock-in-mouth, and grinned.  Levi had been certain he’d seen fucking spinach … yes, spinach wedged stubbornly between the guy’s teeth, and just the mere thought had made him feel physically sick.  He’d pulled his cock out of that filthy mouth, without even finishing – and the experience had left him scarred for life.  Ever since then, he’d occasionally watch the dogging scene unfold, but had vowed never to actively participate in the activities at Maria Memorial Park.  Whatever happened there never seemed to get Levi hard anyhow.

 

\- - -

 

“Er … Levi.  Mom’s at home, and we’ve got nowhere to go.  Can you drive us over to the Park again tonight?”  Eren spoke with a pleading voice.  Armin bolstered Eren’s pleas with an eager glint in his eye, and a coy smile.  “Oh for fuck’s sake.  Get in!”  Levi found himself agreeing to take the pair back to Maria Memorial Park that Saturday evening.  At least it gave him something to do.  The boys were ecstatic, of course they were.  And Levi, well he’d resigned himself to finishing his car waxing at the Park, for want of anything better to do.  It took him about twenty minutes to drive the three of them there.  Because of the seat configuration in his Porsche, the pair were seated together in the passenger seat.  Well, Armin was sat straddling Eren’s lap somewhat suggestively.  Levi was just grateful they kept their dicks in their pants long enough for him to drive them to the dogging site.

 

Levi pulled into the carpark alongside a Mercedes c-class, reversing his little Porsche deftly into the space.  He exited the car, with only completing his car-cleaning regime in mind.  Eren and Armin peeled out of the passenger side, and rather predictably, got to it straight away.  Devouring each other whole, and wrestling with each other’s clothes.  It amazed Levi how they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  Though somewhere, in the back of his mind, he remembered being like that when he was younger.  Now, he wondered where all that energy came from … maybe he was just jaded.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he noted someone sat in the driver’s seat of the neighbouring car, but he paid the occupant no mind.  Dismissing them in favour of completing his night’s task.  He grabbed the bottle of car-wax and a handful of rags, and placed them carefully on the bonnet of the car.  He chided himself for forgetting to bring his work overalls.  But the evening was warm enough for him to strip down to his undies, in an attempt to protect his clothes from the waxing product.  Folding his jeans and top and leaving them on his seat, he proceeded to climb onto the car bonnet, resting rags under each of his knees.

 

\- - -

The methodical action of waxing was calming for Levi. He quickly became lost in the fastidiousness of his task.  He let his body relax into the pushes and pulls of the wax-soaked cloth over the car’s surface.  He knew he probably looked like he was putting on a show, at worst, or just damn-right just fucking weird, at best, but to be honest he couldn’t care less.  Soon he attracted an audience of randy old men, probably drawn by the sight of his semi-clad ass in the air, but he’d learnt to perfect a death-stare, scowl that once administered left them running for cover.

 

Having spent a solid twenty minutes or so working on the car’s bonnet, he hopped off to stretch out his overworked muscles.  He caught sight of a pair of eyes watching him from inside the Mercedes, and he stood, rags in hand, arms on hips, ready to flash his scowl at the owner of the car.  What he saw when he focused his attention directly on the car’s occupant was not at all what he’d been expecting.  There, before him was a fucking hunk of a man, huge by the looks of it, with golden hair and piercing blue eyes.  Levi couldn’t help the brief, wry smile that adorned his thin lips.  Cocking his head to one side in a seductive pose, he found himself enquiring. “Like what you see?”  Only to be met with a semi-confused, semi-startled expression.

 

Levi realised the man was sat alone in his vehicle, windows shut tight.  He suspected the handsome blonde was a dogging newbie, and his heart momentarily fluttered at the implication.  It had been the first time ever someone at the Park had shown any kind of promise, and Levi sure wasn’t going to let this one get away without some sort of attempt at flirting.  Levi inched closer to the Mercedes and teasingly circled his index finger, indicating for the blonde to wind his window down.  A brief look of horror flashed in the blonde’s startled blue eyes, his lips pursed tightly.  Levi could see the man wrestling internally with his decision, brows furrowing deeply.  “Yes … definitely a newbie” Levi thought to himself, knowing he could possibly have a bit of fun exploiting that knowledge.  He repeated his instructive motion, circling his index finger once more, and the man finally, and somewhat gingerly opened the car window.  Just a gnat’s whisker.  “At last! We have progress”.  Levi acknowledged to himself.

 

“Like what you see big guy?”  Levi asked again.  Hands back firmly on his slim hips, his flat tone moderated to mask his growing arousal.  Those wide blue eyes never left Levi’s, though the man seemed momentarily dumb-struck.  A rich, deep, though somewhat shaky voice then wafted through the small gap in the car window.  “You came here to a … erm … dogging site to … erm … wax your car?”  Levi refused to feel foolish and snapped a quick, and rather sarcastic reply.  “Nothing gets passed you, does it blondie.”  Even before the flush on the blonde’s face could deepen any further, Levi spoke again.  “What are YOU here for?” His grey hooded eyes holding the focus of wide blue entirely.  “To watch” was the blonde’s meek reply.  “First time, huh?”  Levi was beginning to warm to the blonde’s chasteness, as he enquired in a gentle tone.  The blonde merely nodded in response.

 

Levi knew he’d have to take the initiative and keep the conversation flowing if he was going to get anywhere with the man.  It didn’t matter though, somehow Levi thought the effort might just be worth it.  “Seen anything worth watching?”  Levi decided to ask, knowing full well the man had invested a least some time watching his ass wiggling on-top of the Porsche bonnet.  With that question the blonde blushed furiously, and tore his blue eyes away from Levi’s searching gaze.  Levi followed to where the blonde’s own gaze settled, and found it looking over at Eren and Armin.  By now the two twinks were really putting on a show.  Eren was pounding into Armin against the Porsche’s boot, Armin’s legs hoisted up by Eren’s forearms. 

 

Levi wondered whether the blonde was interested in joining the pair, and decided to offer him an alternative option in an attempt to dissuade him.  For sure the twinks were mesmerising, and often their activities tugged at Levi’s desires, but Levi knew they only had eyes for each other, despite the publicness of their coupling.   Adopting a rather dismissive tone Levi said - “don’t mind those brats, they’ll be fucking like rabbits all night.  Youth eh?  Pair of twinks with only eyes for each other.  Though they do enjoy putting on a good show for you watchers.”  With his statement he knew he’d regained the full attention of the blonde.  Levi turned back to the boys shouting “oi Jaeger, don’t you dare get your fucking spunk all over my car!”  And watched thunderously until the pair moved away from his Porsche and settled against a nearby tree. 

 

Satisfied he’d spared his car, and effectively moved the pair on, Levi was able to turn his full attention back to the blonde.  He was becoming hard, he couldn’t deny it.  He suspected the blonde was hard too, but with a metal car-door shielding his view Levi couldn’t be certain.  He knew he needed to act to snag the guy, before his interest waned, or he was too traumatised never to return.  The blonde’s relentless stare only made Levi’s arousal more prominent.  He was beginning to feel nervous, his throat undeniably thick with lust, his mind working overtime thinking of his next move.  Steeling himself he spoke out.  “Hey, if you come back next week, I could give you something to watch.” 

 

The blonde’s thick eyebrow furrowed, and for a moment Levi thought he’d gone too far.  Levi’s increasingly anxious state made him speak out again, whilst still maintaining eye-contact.  “Well you are the first person who’s shown any kind of promise around here in fucking weeks.  Why in hell’s name do you think I wax my fucking car at a dogging site?  I’d rather do that, than do any of these fuckers here.”  A heartbeat pause.  “So, how about it blondie?  Same time, next week?”  He bit his lip, in anticipation of the blonde declining his blatant come-on.  So Levi was pleasantly surprised when the blonde merely nodded in acceptance, so much so that he let out a perceivable sign of relief. 

 

Temporarily buoyed by his success Levi edged closer to the driver’s side of the Mercedes, seeking physical evidence of the blonde’s own arousal, whilst muttering “I hope it’ll be worth my while.”  Peering through the car’s window Levi spotted an evident bulge through the blonde’s jeans, enough of a bulge to know the guy was potentially pretty well hung.  Licking his lips in anticipation, he thought it proper to get the necessary introductions out of the way. “I’m Levi, by-the-way.”  “Erwin.”  Blue eyes sparkled, the lure was set.  There was nothing else for Levi to do now except get back to waxing his car.  Nothing else needed to be said. 

 

Levi felt the blonde’s eyes on him for the rest of the evening.  It amused and excited him, to the extent where he’d find himself wiggling his ass, or casting a brief lust-filled stare over to Erwin.  He felt like a giddy school-boy who’d snagged the attention of his first crush.  Perhaps he wasn’t too old for this game, he thought to himself, as he scowled at his newly formed audience of randy old men, relishing in the chance to tell them to “fuck off!”  He didn’t need to look over to Erwin to sense the blonde’s smirk.

 

\- - -

 

All too soon the night was drawing to a close.  Levi watched a tall, bulky blonde approach Erwin’s Mercedes, and get into the passenger side.  Then the car was pulling away.  Erwin gave Levi a quick nod of acknowledgement, which Levi returned, before disappearing into the night, leaving Levi alone beside his Porsche.  Checking his watch Levi noted it was just after midnight, fortunately the coffee shop was closed on Sundays so he’d get a lie-in.  All that was left to do was finish-up here, round up Eren and Armin, and drive the pair to their respective homes. 

 

Having tidied away his cleaning equipment, he swiftly redressed himself.  Levi found Eren and Armin, limbs tangled together, nestled underneath a nearby tree, watchers long gone.  The pair were clearly spent, and in their usual post-coital stupor.  He roused them with a sharp nudge to Eren’s ribcage.  Levi was impatient to get home.  He knew as soon as he did, he’d need to deal with his persistent hard-on.  And indeed plan his next move with Erwin.  If the blonde was determined to be a watcher, Levi was going have to put on one hell of a show.

 

\- - -

 

Levi spent the following week in a state of constant semi-arousal.  He masturbated more times than he cared to admit, and every time to the memory of those piercing blue eyes.  If he wasn’t knocking one off in the shower, before AND after work, he was thinking about what he should do when he met-up with Erwin on Saturday night.  He considered and dismissed loads of potential ideas – partly because they required a willing participant, and he knew for sure, his show would have to be a solo affair. 

 

Levi didn’t just want to masturbate in front of the blonde that was too dull an idea on its own, and with the way things had been going, he probably wouldn’t last that long anyhow.  He toyed with the idea of opening with a seductive striptease, but he wondered how effective that would be without music to move to – maybe he could get Erwin to play some music on his car stereo.  Perhaps if he wore some lacy panties underneath his clothes that could work.  His previous partners had always gotten hot-and-bothered over seeing Levi in women’s underwear.  He knew he had a fair selection to choose from.  So, Levi decided firmly a striptease and lacy panties seemed like a good opener, he certainly could draw that out sufficiently to entice the man out of any initial nervousness.

 

Erwin had obviously responded to Levi kneeing on his own car bonnet, so perhaps the show could continue in that vein.  He wondered if the blonde would permit him to sit on the bonnet of his Mercedes.  He wasn’t that heavy after all.  And the position would allow Levi to explore things much more intimately with the man.  Levi suspected Erwin would stay rooted to his seat in the car, probably only opening the window slightly again to aid any verbal interaction.  The poor guy had looked genuinely petrified, perhaps overwhelmed by the complexities of dogging signalling – and who could blame him really.

 

Levi thought about the possibly of bringing along some of his extensive sex-toy collection, to add something else into the mix.  He could fuck himself languidly on the bonnet of the car with one of his huge dildos.  Facing those lust-blown blue eyes, or presenting his greedy ass to Erwin.  He could even use a suction dildo and fix it to the car windscreen – giving the man the most optimum point-of-view possible.  Or Levi thought, he could finger himself senseless, legs spread invitingly across the car bonnet, then plug his wanton ass-hole with the biggest plug he owned, and finish himself off with a hand-job.  He’d always wanted to buy one of those butt plugs with a cat tail attachment.  Maybe he could use one of those, and lick his own cum off Erwin’s windscreen like a greedy little kitten.  Any option was bound to get the blonde to blow his load.  And all would undoubtedly demonstrate Levi’s skill (and eagerness) at taking cock.  Maybe he could elicit some audience-interaction, and leave the choice to Erwin.

 

“Fuck!” Levi was painfully hard just thinking through all his options.  He went to shower, and to deal with his third erection of the day.  It was becoming apparent that the time for nervousness, or chasteness had passed.  Levi was too deep into planning to let any niggling sense of shame cloud his judgements.  He was determined to make this guy want to fuck him seven-ways-to-Sunday, and if that involved casting off all his inhibitions, then so be it.

 

\- - -


	3. Dogging Tales (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Levi's long awaited show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having some serious computer problems atm - it's rubbish. I thought I'd lost all my work last week, though fortunately it's all been recovered. I have lots of work written out in my notebook, with little chance to type it up. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for this update (and updates with my other 2 fics). I've kept this part of DT short, just so I can get it out there. I didn't want to split Levi's show, but the circumstances have forced me to. Hopefully I'll have access to a properly working laptop next week, and more updates should follow quickly. Thanks for being patient.  
> PS - I am anticipating perhaps 3 more chapters after this one.

Levi had spent an inordinate amount of time preparing himself for his Saturday evening encounter with Erwin. He’d finished his shift at the coffee shop early, to ensure he gave his preparations sufficient care and attention. 

Carefully selecting his outfit. He’d chosen pure white panties, a perfect contrast to his lewd intentions. They were made from a delicate, woven lace, with a low slung ribbon tie at the back, sitting low enough to expose the cute dimples on his lower back. They looked exquisite against Levi’s porcelain-white skin. He hoped Erwin would be suitably impressed. He’d also opted to wear a pair of simple, black, drawstring linen trousers and a steel grey form-fitting t-shirt. Both chosen mainly for their comfort and ease of removal. 

He’d showered meticulously, cleansing every inch of his skin, and douching his ass thoroughly. Levi was never one for the liberal application of scent, preferring his natural cleanliness to show through. Though he did apply a shimmering lotion to his body, which shone silver in the artifical light of his bedroom. He avoided wearing products in his hair, and chose to leave it loose, once dried. His long, straight fringe seductively covering his forehead and eyes.

The same amount of care and attention had already been paid to Levi’s Porsche. It had been polished to a high sheen, and cleaned inside and out. Despite accepting how the Porsche would not be the evening’s main stage, first (and hopefully lasting impressions) meant everything to Levi. He’d hoped Erwin was the kind of guy that appreciated such fine attention to detail.

\- - -

On the other side of town Erwin was equally as meticulous and particular with his own preparations for the evening ahead. Unlike Levi, Erwin didn’t work on Saturdays, so he’d spent most of the day both mentally and physically preparing to see Levi again. He’d woken early, as was his typical routine. Having a quick shower and a strong coffee, before heading for a few hours work-out at the gym. Working-out always allowed Erwin to rid himself of nervous tension, and unsurprisingly his impending encounter with Levi was making him feel more nervous than usual. 

Erwin felt better after a few hours pounding away on the treadmill, and lifting a series of heavy weights. So much so that driving back home from the gym, he started to feel the beginnings of arousal, his mind openly fantasising about exactly what kind of show the enigmatic raven might have in store for him that evening. He managed to quell his arousal sufficiently to pull into a garage for a full car valet, but as soon as he arrived back parking in the garage under his apartment, he couldn’t resist jacking off to those unbidden thoughts. God! He felt like an over-excitable teenager. Though the act of masturbating whilst sat in his car was probably the best preparation he could have undergone for his evening ahead. He suspected before the night was over he’d get his dick out again.

Erwin put on some relaxing jazz whilst he showered again, and decided what to wear. He went for comfortable, but smart. He was keen to make a good impression, especially as Levi appeared to have pretty high standards, and Erwin didn’t want to disappoint him. He chose charcoal grey, loose-fitting trousers and a sky-blue, button-down shirt. Opting to keep the collar of his shirt and the top few buttons open – deliberately exposing the upper part of his muscular, tanned chest.

Ever the Boy Scout Erwin stocked up on tissues and wipes, lube and condoms, just in case, safely storing them in his car. Erwin had already decided he’d allow Levi to be the forward one, to allow him free reign on how the evening progressed. As Erwin was still new to the whole dogging scene he didn’t want to presume anything, or act in discordance with any ‘acceptable’ practices. Though a small part of him hoping the evening might progress into something more, despite it only being their second ever meeting, he somehow felt a strong, physical attraction to Levi, and was all the more intrigued by him and hoped, secretly these feelings were reciprocated. Whatever the evening held in store, Erwin felt determined to be as open to opportunities, as much as his sensibilities would allow.

\- - -

Both men were to be accompanied to the dogging site, as they had also been the previous week. Though their respective passengers would play no part in the events due to unfold between Levi and Erwin. Mike was keen to hook-up with Nanaba again, and the boys, well they didn’t need an excuse to go to Maria Memorial Park, and just do their own thing. 

It helped the men’s’ nerves to have company on the journey there, though neither would openly admit to just how truly apprehensive they felt. It seemed they were both placing an inordinate amount of pressure on themselves to ensure the night went off without a hitch, as if much more was hanging on the success of the evening, other than them both just getting off.

Erwin arrived at the Park first, and parked his Mercedes at the edge of the carpark, furthest away from all the other cars that were already there, in a vain attempt to secure some privacy. Mike had left him almost immediately, giving the blonde a brief fist-bump to the shoulder and a wide grin, before exiting the car in search of Nanaba. 

Ten fractious minutes later Erwin spotted the familiar black Porsche arriving. Levi parked the Porsche directly behind Erwin’s Mercedes in flagrant breach of the rules about blocking in other participant’s cars. But Levi didn’t care. He considered this his insurance against an attempted early escape by the blonde. He too hoped their location at the very edge of the carpark would allow them the privacy they craved. 

Eren and Armin quickly and purposefully moved away from the Porsche, seeking an alternative location to conduct their evening’s exploits. Levi was grateful for their tact. They knew, without explicit explanation, that this evening held some importance for Levi. He’d shown a rare interest in visiting the Park, unprompted by either men, much to their surprise and delight. That’s all they needed to know and understand to show him and his needs the respect they deserved.

\- - -

Erwin fidgeted in the driver’s seat, as he noted, through his rear-view mirror, the raven-haired man alight from his own car and move directly towards where Erwin was parked, with an almost predatory stalk. Erwin was immediately captivated by the man’s confidence, the way he moved, as if he had a single purpose. Taking in Levi’s appearance, he looked calm and relaxed, though his steely eyes were already hooded with lust.

As Levi approached Erwin’s Mercedes he issued his now familiar signal, requesting the blonde wind his window down. And this time Erwin didn’t falter in his decision to do so straight-away. “Ready for your show Blondie?” The raven enquired, almost breathlessly. “Yes”. Was all Erwin could muster in reply, his response equally as breathless-sounding, but deeper in tone than the raven. All of his excitement and apprehension wrapped up in that single word response. Levi, himself shuddered at the intimation. 

Levi moved across to the front of Erwin’s Mercedes, the diffuse light of the late evening, and Erwin’s dipped car-headlights highlighting his lithe silhouette and glossy raven hair. This was his arena, his personal show was about to start. He felt nervous, obviously, but he was determined not to let it show. He envisaged his chosen song ‘U2’s - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me’ in his head and began to move. Uncertain at first, though it was clear he’d already captured the full attention of the blonde, and that buoyed his confidence, allowing him to move with ever increasing ease.

Levi soon found a rhythm of sensuous, flirtatious gyrations, gracefully twisting his hips and shaking his ass, rolling his shoulders, whilst touching himself wantonly, teasingly – all to pre-empt the slow removal of his clothes, to reveal the surprise they hid from the blonde’s view.

Erwin’s blue eyes were blown-wide at the sight of this lithe man dancing so seductively, just for him. He wet his lips in anticipation of the man’s striptease. Waiting with baited breath as Levi first removed his tight grey t-shirt. Revealing solidly formed abs, slight hips and a washboard stomach, which held the line of dark hair, tracing down his navel and beneath the waistband of his trousers, and which rolled sensuously with his playful movements to an unheard beat.

Levi’s skin shimmered silver in the moonlight, the sight alone was intoxicating. Erwin exhaled a deeply held breath and his mind began to wander, thinking how his hands would feel tracing a blaze of heat over the raven’s silky skin, running over the taut ridges of those well-formed abs, clasping around that petite waist – pulling their bodies together, to move in unison.

Erwin was already hard. Painfully so. He began to shuffle uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, adjusting his trousers to accommodate his growing erection, whilst he watched the beauty unfold before his eyes. Levi stood directly in the centre of the low-beam car headlights, his body undulating, his torso flexing and stretching, driving the intensity of his movements. His slight hands caressing his own semi-naked body, teasing his rosy nipples until they stood pert and eager, lips pursed wantonly, eyes remaining hooded. 

Levi’s greedy hands soon shifted to palm at his own growing bulge through his thin trousers, a low moan escaping his lips at the touch, leaving them slightly open, moist and inviting. Then deftly, his hands circled the waistband of his linen trousers, as he slowly pushed them down, over his slim hips, down his firm thighs, leaving them to drop effortlessly to the ground. As he stood fiercely proud and utterly captivating, Erwin gasped at the sight that had been revealed before him.

Pure, white panties hugged the raven’s slight frame, pulled taut over his obvious arousal. Erwin began to salivate, he couldn’t help himself. Never taking his eyes off Levi, Erwin started to roughly palm at his ardent erection. But touching it through the barrier of his trousers just wasn’t enough to satisfy his growing urges.

Levi continued to dance for Erwin, unabashed. He presented himself perfectly – alluring, sensual - utter sex personified. Erwin was increasingly becoming overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions the man stimulated within him. And the sight of him in those panties was exquisite. 

Levi spun around to present his pert ass to the watching man – a sweetheart dip in the lace, topped by a neat ribbon bow adorned the back of the panties. His curvy, firm tight ass cheeks were barely contained within the lacy fabric. Levi began clasping his ass cheeks roughly, separating them partially to tease Erwin with the promise of the precious pink hole they hid from view.

The sight and temptation of this gorgeous creature, presenting himself, and his ass so wantonly to Erwin was proving too much for the blonde. Whilst the raven’s back was turned, Erwin hastily unzipped his trousers, eased his throbbing cock from his fly, and began stroking himself in earnest. Pausing on the upward stroke, using his thumb to circle the broad head and slit, which was already leaking copious amounts of pre-come. 

Erwin relished in the increased sensations, and began to fantasise about rubbing his weeping cock-head in-between Levi’s inviting ass cheeks, moistening his panties and teasing his lace-covered, pink, puckered hole. Erwin moaned loudly and lewdly at the vision, and Levi swiftly turned to meet his glazed, hungry stare. Erwin noted Levi’s flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes, half shrouded by his loose, black fringe. Just the mere sight of him spurred Erwin to pump his dick harder. 

Levi stalked closer towards the Mercedes, like a cat hunting his prey. He placed his hands delicately on the car bonnet and with one swift, weightless movement, pounced on the bonnet, immediately crouching on all fours, all without breaking eye-contact with Erwin. His chest was visibly straining under the stress of his heightened breathing. He pulled his shoulders in, hung his head low, and kept his collarbone fixed solid as he crept slowly up towards the car’s windscreen. Ass held up high in the air, the white ribbon bow of his panties just visible behind his half-bowed head.

A devilish, thin-lipped smirk adorned Levi’s mouth, and Erwin felt himself coming undone. He was wanking himself at a punishing pace now, his blown, blue eyes never leaving Levi’s. Levi lowered his head further, almost pressing his face up against the windscreen of the Mercedes – the movement forced his pert ass higher in the air, the delectable lace panties still clearly visible. His steely-grey eyes flickered from Erwin’s erect cock and his furious hand movements, to his blown-eyes – back and forth – as he teasingly licked his lips and wiggled his ass and hips. His reactions only served to quicken the pace of Erwin’s strokes.

Erwin quickly felt himself tipping over the edge, and soon he was climaxing hard and long – filling his fist with seemingly endless ropes of thick, white cum. He was panting uncontrollably, unable to fill his lungs with sufficient air. His mouth was parted wide, head thrown back in pleasure, his neat blonde hair looking ruffled and unkempt. 

Levi’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde’s undoing, and he moved deftly to lick a broad stroke, longingly and slowly up the Mercedes’ windscreen with his slim, pink tongue. Erwin had to stop himself from pressing his spunk covered palm to the inside of the windscreen, wishing Levi’s tongue was eagerly lapping-up his spilt essence.

Suddenly and somewhat unexpectedly Levi jumped down off the car bonnet and moved back towards his Porsche – white panties illuminating the trail of his retreat in the moonlight. Erwin still exhausted from his orgasm, furrowed his brow in confusion, his stilling heart-rate began racing again. Was that it? Was the show over? 

He couldn’t help feeling disappointed. He clearly hadn’t lasted long enough to savour the view of a fully naked Levi, or even have a glimpse of the raven’s cock. God, he’d been so tantalisingly close, but obviously not close enough. He left his head resting against the back of the driver’s seat, and closed his eyes, attempting to recover some semblance of wherewithal. But honestly, the whole show had left him feeling utterly spent. He didn’t think he’d ever been so perfectly seduced. And now the raven had left, and Erwin wasn’t sure how to react.

\- - -


	4. Dogging Tales (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's show continues...

Five minutes later, after collecting his ‘props’, Levi approached the Mercedes for the second time that evening. As he passed the driver’s side window he noted Erwin was laid back in his seat, eyes closed, looking utterly fucked out. His now softened cock (still an impressive size despite being flaccid) hanging out lewdly, from his trouser fly. Damp, used tissues were strewn around his torso, and the passenger seat, from when he’d hurried cleaned up his spilt cum. 

To Levi, the man looked totally endearing and adorable, as had his orgasm face, which honestly had only served to fuel Levi’s horniness. Levi knew he should proceed with some caution, as Erwin was still a relative stranger to him, but deep down Levi already feared he was falling hard and fast for the big, dumb blonde. He was the sexiest thing Levi had encountered in years, and he wasn’t going to let him get away easily, and without attempting to seduce him.

Levi carried a small bundle of items with him, and once he had placed them on the Mercedes’ bonnet, he noted Erwin’s eyes had immediately fluttered open, momentarily seeming glazed, though quickly sparkling wide-open. A slightly surprised grin appeared on his face, as he sat up and watched Levi with an eagerly appraising stare. 

Levi’s heart skipped a few beats at the blonde’s immediate show of attentiveness, and he steeled himself. The trickiest part of the evening was ahead – the part where he laid himself bare for Erwin. Where he showed his all his desires, and invited him in. Levi was anxious, hoping the second act of his show would elicit the same powerfully erotic reaction from Erwin, as he opening striptease did. Though there was no time for nerves to falter his intentions. Levi felt secretly pleased that all his forward planning was starting to pay off.

\- - -

Levi carefully laid a small, black blanket over the bonnet of the Mercedes, and then, as before he effortlessly leapt onto the bonnet, again crouching on all fours on the blanket, though this time facing away from the windscreen. He rolled his hips, and wiggled his pert ass a few times, before tantalisingly gripping the band of his panties to tug them down. Before they slipped below the curve of his ass cheeks, he turned over his shoulder to look at the blonde, who thankfully was watching him with rapt attention.

Levi ran his hands soothingly down groin and his inner thighs, rolling the panties down with the same movement. Then as they bunched at his knees, he swivelled around in one fluid turn and sat back on his haunches, allowing the panties to slip down around his ankles. His erect cock was standing proud, reddened and moist at the tip. Levi opened his thighs wider to give Erwin a first glimpse of his flushed arousal.

As he removed the panties from around his ankles, teasingly releasing them from one foot at a time, he rested on his lower back and spread his legs even wider to allow Erwin a better view. The blonde was evidently captivated – unable to tear his gaze away from between Levi’s open legs. This was encouraging, his keen reaction spurred Levi on. He used his thumb and index finger to tease and circle his cock head, probing his weeping, sensitive slit. Then raising his soaked fingers to his lips, his tongue darted out to lick and taste the saltiness of his pre-come.

He peeked another quick glance at Erwin, who was shuffling in his seat, blue-eyes widening with lust, his own arousal reawakened by the sight of Levi licking and sucking lewdly on his digits, whilst his erection raged hard and needy between his wide-open thighs.

Levi leaned behind himself, and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d placed there earlier. He flipped open the bottle’s cap and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. Then after giving Erwin a cheeky grin, he proceeded to rub his lube-moistened fingers against his asshole, half closing his eyes, and biting his lower lip in response to the sensation of his cold fingers circling his hungry little hole.

He was determined to take things slow, to draw them out for Erwin. So he began with tentatively inserting his index finger, taking a few moments to relish the feeling of the initial breach passed the outer ring of muscle, before sliding his finger in gradually, right up to the second knuckle. His legs instinctively spreading a little wider, so Erwin had an optimum view.

He repeatedly drew his finger in and out of his lube-glistening hole, until the time had come to insert a second finger, the middle one. After a minute or two of dipping both fingers in and out, he began stretching himself by scissoring his fingers apart. He hoped Erwin had a good view of his extended ass hole. He raised his eyes to fix them on the blonde, whose face was flushed and pressed closer to the windscreen. The movements Levi could discern in the interior of the car implied Erwin was already stroking his own arousal.

\- - -

Levi decided to up-the-ante, and he moved to face away from Erwin again, ass held high, presenting his half-stretched hole to him, stuffed with his fingers, as he leaned downwards settling on his knees and elbows. His two fingers still working his hole wide open. He knew he could comfortably take four of his own fingers, and soon he was wiggling in a third, groaning loudly at the stretch. Twisting his wrist, he corkscrewed all three fingers deep into his ass, pressing against his prostate ever so lightly, before moving to spread all three fingers progressively wider apart.

He chanced another quick glance back at Erwin, who was captivated by the movement of Levi’s fingers, eyes never leaving their route, in and out of Levi’s now pulsing hole. His lips were wet and parted, his pupils blown.

“Shall I add a fourth?” Levi enquired breathlessly, knowing the blonde would hear his question through the open diver’s window. “Yes. Yes.” Erwin replied encouraging, nodding all too quickly. Levi acquiesced and slipped his pinky finger into the mix, and started pumping all four fingers in and out, hard and fast, his own panting straining his chest. 

Whilst he was rested on his elbows, he moved his free hand to grab a luminous, 8 inch, suction dildo, and he fixed it directly behind himself securing it to the car bonnet, lining it up perfectly to his stretched hole. He heard Erwin groan at the intimation, and Levi glanced back with another sly grin, before removing all four fingers, and resting back to allow the dildo’s thick crown to easily breach his wanton hole. Still with his eyes fixed on Erwin, he seated himself fully down, taking the entirety of the silicone cock deep into his ass. He couldn’t help a tortuous groan escape his lips, at the feel of the burn on its quick entry.

Without wasting any time, Levi began to fuck himself mercilessly on the dildo. Raising up his ass and then plunging down at a punishing pace, forcing it as deep as it would go. He felt his rim drag up-and-down on the hard ridges of the silicone cock with exquisite friction. For Erwin, the sight must have looked fucking amazing. Levi had forgotten where he was. He didn’t really care that he was in the middle of a carpark in the dead of night, perched a-top a stranger’s car bonnet. All he wanted was to fuck his ass into oblivion, and share his pleasure with the watching blonde.

His thigh and lower back muscles were taking the strain of his energetic riding, but he never faltered in his rhythmic pace. Sure, the dildo felt fucking good, but he was certain Erwin’s dick would have felt one hundred times better. In breathless, punctuated words Levi said “next time… I want this… to be your… monster cock… drilling my ass.” Erwin moaned deeply. “Fuck!” Was the only word Erwin could evidently muster in reply.

Levi moved his hand back to grip the base of the dildo, his fingers reaching to touch where it connected to his raw hole. Erwin moaned again, and Levi could hear him panting heavily. “Oh god, Levi. Fuck!” He shouted out in a strangled voice. Levi whipped his head around just in time to watch Erwin crash into a second, more powerful orgasm. His thick, white spunk splattering across the inside of the car windscreen. His face frozen in an expression of ecstasy. 

Spurred on by Erwin’s pleasure peak, Levi lifted his ass off the dildo, and turned to scramble closer to the windscreen, raising high on his knees. His neglected cock was twitching, begging for release. He wasted no time in pumping his dick with a lube slickened hand, whilst he plunged four fingers back into his ass. It merely took a handful of tight, hard strokes from root to tip to force Levi’s own ejaculation, the ropes of cum mirroring Erwin’s, painting across the exterior of the windscreen. Levi raised his hand to an untainted part of the windscreen, and Erwin raised his in response. Touching palm-to-palm through the glass, their eyes met, they were both panting heavily and fighting to catch their breaths.

\- - -

“Fuck. You’re gonna have to clean your windscreen.” Levi said in a shaky voice. “That can wait a while.” Erwin replied, dismissive of Levi’s concern, but rather moving to tuck away his now spent cock into his trousers, and opening the car door. He walked surely towards a boneless Levi, who was knelt exhausted on the bonnet and he pulled him off into a firm embrace. Levi instinctively circled his bare legs around Erwin’s waist, and held his arms tight around his neck. 

With a bright blue searching gaze, Erwin pressed a firm kiss against Levi’s red, bitten lips, mumbling “thanks for the show Levi” softly. Levi opened his mouth to welcome the kiss, as Erwin pushed his tongue into the inviting warmth. When they pulled apart, Levi responded “glad you enjoyed it.” “Enjoyed it? I came twice in under a space of thirty minutes. I’m not sure I’ve managed to achieve that since my teenage years.” Erwin stated with a shy, handsome grin on his flushed face. “We’ll have to work on your stamina then big guy.” Levi deadpanned in reply, before moving to kiss Erwin’s soft lips again. 

Then after a moment’s pause he followed “Can we fuck for real next time? And preferably not in at a dogging site, or in a car?” Brushing Levi’s damp fringe from his eyes, Erwin sought out the desire in Levi’s gaze and pressing a kiss to his forehead he merely replied “sure. Especially if you are gonna ride my cock as enthusiastically as you did that dildo.” “Tsk. I’m riding nothing blondie. You’ll be pounding me with that ginormous dick of yours. Remember, we need to work on your stamina, not mine.” “Can we keep the dildo though? It might come in handy.” Erwin enquired. “Sure, but I think my size estimation was a few inches out.” Levi said, rubbing his naked groin against Erwin’s clothed one. Erwin raised his eyebrow at Levi’s candid observation.

\- - -

They stayed embraced, exploring each other’s mouths with deep, scorching kisses for a while, until Levi became agitated, unable to escape the knowledge that Erwin’s car windscreen was currently crusted inside and out with their drying cum. “I really should clean your windscreen.” He said, wiggling to indicate he desire to be realised from Erwin’s grip. “Is this still part of the show?” Erwin asked teasingly, as he placed Levi gently on the ground. “Tsk.” Levi tutted, batting away Erwin’s wandering hands, as he moved to the car bonnet to retrieve his clothes.

“If it is, can you do it just in those panties?” Erwin asked, grinning down at a scowling Levi. “I’d like to appreciate them one last time.” Levi grabbed the lace panties from where he’d abandoned them on the car bonnet, and bent to put them on, giving Erwin a last glimpse of his naked ass. Then he lightly pushed past Erwin, and headed over to his Porsche to gather together his cleaning items. When he returned, armed with a spray bottle of glass cleaner and a handful of rags, he found Erwin seated back in the driver’s seat, door now left open. 

“How am I supposed to clean the inside with your great bulk in there?” He asked, irritated. “You can sit on my lap.” Erwin stated matter-of-factly, patting his knee to reinforce his point. “No funny business then blondie.” Levi said, as he climbed into the driver’s seat and sat in Erwin’s lap. He fitted in the space so comfortably there were really no more grounds for complaint. “Though I doubt you can get it up a third time in a space of half-an-hour old man.” He said dismissively, but jokingly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still enjoy the view.” Erwin whispered in Levi’s ear, causing the raven to shiver.

Levi had to endure Erwin’s warm, greedy hands roaming the expanse of his naked torso, whilst he attempted to concentrate on cleaning the interior of the windscreen. Erwin paid particular attention to the soft lace of his panties, and the intersection where they accentuated his rosy ass cheeks. Levi was flushed, heady, and half-hard when he’d finished his cleaning and had exited the car. He climbed on-top of the bonnet to finish cleaning the outside of the windscreen, silently cursing Erwin for making him horny again, without much chance of an immediate outlet.

Levi was just finishing the final rub-down of the windscreen when Eren and Armin sloped back from their night’s exploits arm-in-arm, and caught Levi in this unusually compromised position. They observed his semi-clad form, resplendent in women’s lace panties, with intrigue, but decided in their better judgement to keep silent on the matter. “Show’s over brats. Nothing to see here. Get back to the car, I’ll be with you shortly.” Erwin chuckled at Levi’s dismissal of the two youths, as he watched him climb down from the bonnet, and gather up all his things. Quickly pulling on his t-shirt and trousers, and sadly hiding those perfect lace panties from view for the final time that night.

“I’d like to see you tomorrow.” Erwin said, confidently and firmly, looking directly at Levi. “I’m up for that.” Levi replied, catching his gaze. “Can I have your number? I’ll text you my address. I can cook us supper if you like. Maybe we could watch a movie?” Erwin offered. Levi held his hand out for Erwin’s phone, quickly typing in his mobile number from memory into the contact list. “Is this a proper date then?” Levi enquired, after he’d finished his task. “Yes, very much. If that’s okay with you?” Erwin responded with a keen glint in his eye. “Well you should know - I don’t normally fuck on first dates - but I think for you I’ll make an exception.” Levi said, winking coyly at Erwin as he sashayed away, back towards his Porsche, listening to the sounds of Erwin’s gentle laughter cutting through the night air.


	5. Dogging Tales (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper at Erwin's starts with bang!  
> The pink panties are definitely to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have stretched this out into more chapters than anticipated. Oh well.  
> I just enjoy writing Eruri so much - hope you are all still enjoying reading.  
> A couple more chapters left, I think.  
> They'll be one last dogging-esque encounter, before the end, just to stick with the original theme of the fic.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.

Erwin texted Levi early on Sunday morning, a little too early for Levi’s liking – the sound of the text notification had awoken him from his deep slumber - though Levi wasn’t too irritated, rather he was gratified that the blonde was still keen to see him again.  Erwin confirmed his invite for supper was still open, and he sent Levi his address.  After a brief text exchange, Levi agreed to arrive at Erwin’s flat for 8pm.  Levi was so delighted he had managed to snag a date with the blonde, he offered his spare room to Eren and Armin for the evening, even giving them permission to stay over.  He secretly hoped he wouldn’t be sleeping in his own bed that night anyhow.  The boys were chuffed they had access to a comfy bed, and an empty house for the evening.  And even after being issued with Levi’s huge lists of dos and don’ts their excitement wasn’t dampened in the slightest.  They were too familiar with Levi’s peculiarities to be put off by him.

 

Levi dressed equally as casually, as he had done the night before, for his first date with Erwin.  This time choosing skinny black jeans, a pale grey long-sleeved t-shirt, and his favourite, but rather battered, black ankle boots.  He put much more attention into what he wore underneath his outfit, which he hoped would get the blonde all excited again.  He’d even spent time in the shower fingering himself open, always one keen not to waste time on unnecessary foreplay.  And anticipating what he had to offer Erwin might be the perfect dessert to their evening’s supper.  Erwin lived about a twenty-minute drive from Levi’s house, in the classier part of town. 

 

Levi set off in his Porsche just after 7:30pm, eager to see the blonde again.  Erwin had instructed Levi to park in the underground garage to his apartment, having provided him with a personal entry-code.  From there Levi had access to the basement of Erwin’s apartment, and all he had to do was ring the bell, and Erwin would come and let him in.  As he waited at the basement doorway, Levi felt a slight sense of anxiety bubble in his chest.  It was one thing picking up a random stranger at the dogging site, and having a bit of no-strings-attached fun, but it was a whole different spectrum spending time in someone’s apartment, sharing a meal and making small talk.  Levi considered himself to be much more a man of action, than of words.  He just hoped he wouldn’t fuck things up, and put Erwin off with his typically crass personality.  He kinda liked the blonde, in fact, he liked him a lot, and he sensed those feelings might just be reciprocated.  But beyond sexual-attraction they’d yet to test their true compatibility.  If felt like a lot was riding on the success of this evening.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin woke early on Sunday morning, and quickly text Levi to confirm his invitation from the night before, that they met for supper at his apartment, that evening.  He was keen.  Well, actually that was a bit of an understatement.  He couldn’t wait to see the enigmatic raven again, so much so that he’d been feeling the pressure of their next encounter from the moment he’d woken.  He tidied and cleaned his apartment, he had chosen a simple, but delicious menu for their supper, from an online forum, and he had selected and pressed his outfit for the evening.  But his swift diligence left him restless.  Somehow, he had managed to achieve all of this before 1pm, and he now had time to kill.  He considered heading to the gym, but quickly dismissed the idea.  He rather invested more time in beautifying his apartment, visiting a nearby florist to purchase flowers – red roses in fact - to adorn the dining table.  Then he showered, languidly – spending time scrubbing his skin carefully, and enjoying the attention he lavished on his own body, imagining, hoping that the next hands running over his skin would be Levi’s.  He checked his bedside drawer, ensuring there was a plentiful stock of lube and condoms.  Then he straightened the freshly laundered bed covers for the third time that day.  He really wanted everything to be perfect.  Levi had put a lot of effort into seducing Erwin, this evening was Erwin’s opportunity to return the favour.  And Levi’s little show had left him feeling indescribably horny. 

 

Soon Erwin managed to settle sufficiently to read the Sunday newspaper, with the radio playing low in the background.  As relative calmness descended, he busied himself enough to put a halt to his nerves, until it was time to get changed, and start prepping for supper.  As the time neared 8pm, and Erwin heard the doorbell ring, signifying Levi’s arrival, his heart fluttered, his breath hitched and his palms started to sweat.  Not wanting to leave the smaller man waiting, Erwin walked down to the basement, to greet him at the door, smoothing his immaculately-styled hair one final time. 

 

\- - -

 

Erwin opened the door to the sight of the slight raven, who looked somewhat pensive, biting his lower lip, as he raised his head to meet Erwin’s gaze.  “Hi”.  Erwin said softly, a wide smile adorning his face. “Hi blondie”.  Levi said in reply, a coy smile reciprocating Erwin’s.  “Come in, let’s head upstairs”.  Erwin invited Levi through the door, and across the stark basement space, up the stairs and into his warm apartment.  “It’s good to see you again Levi”.  Erwin spoke genuinely, indicating for Levi to enter his apartment.  Levi looked around at the tidy, modern space.  With its dark, real-wood floors and earthy paint tones, the apartment was masculine and welcoming.  It suited Erwin to a tee. 

 

Levi, given his propensity for order and cleanliness bent immediately to remove his boots.  The knotted laces of his worn boots took some time to untangle, and work free.  Levi sensed Erwin hovering just behind him, as he slipped each boot off carefully, and placed them neatly by the apartment door.  As he had been removing his boots, his jeans had hung low on his hips, inadvertently giving Erwin a teasing glimpse of the hot pink, lace panties he was wearing underneath.  With a low, breathy whisper, close-by Erwin enquired - “Levi, are you wearing …?  Fuck! …  What are you doing to me?”  Levi turned to smirk at the flustered blonde, raising his hand to hold it flush to Erwin’s chest, saying it a low, seductive tone “good boys get their dessert after supper”.  Moving his broad arms to pull the raven closer into to his heaving chest, Erwin posed the question - “and what if I want my dessert now?”  His hot breath tickling Levi’s ear, his greedy hands running down Levi’s waist to settle firmly on his jean-clad buttocks, forcing the smaller man to shiver, and let out a breathy moan with anticipation. 

 

Levi all but leapt into the blonde’s arms unable to contain his desire any longer.  He deftly wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, tightening his thighs to grip him firmly, leaving Erwin’s hands still encasing his petite ass.  With hitched breaths the two men’s mouths crashed together, hungrily, desperately seeking – all teeth, tongues and sharp, swallowed gasps.  Levi hummed contentedly as they briefly broke contact.  He took a moment to relish in Erwin’s appearance – all flushed cheeks, blown-pupils, rosy lips.  He plunged forward again, and nibbled at Erwin’s mouth, seeking access to explore his mouth with his tongue.  He felt the hardness of Erwin’s arousal pressing against his own – and it stirred him into action. “Fuck me blondie.  Here.  Now”.  He breathed lustfully into Erwin’s mouth, between deeply probing kisses.  Erwin merely groaned at Levi’s request. 

 

Erwin groped feverishly at Levi’s pert ass, then moved his hands to his jean waistband, grasping furiously at the button fly.  With his jeans quickly unbuttoned, Erwin slid them over Levi’s ass, exposing the pink panties underneath, and Levi briefly unlocked his legs around Erwin’s waist to wiggle all his way out fully out of his jeans.  His lurid, pink panties standing out stark against his pale skin, their snug-fit barely containing his erection.  “God, look at you.  You’re utterly breath-taking”.  Erwin stated, tipping Levi partially backwards to take in the sight.  As Levi wound his legs back around Erwin’s waist and raised his arms around his neck, he felt one of the blonde’s hands moving to unzip his own trouser fly, easing his throbbing cock out.  Clearly Erwin was too far invested in devouring Levi’s mouth to waste time removing any of his clothing. 

 

“I’m already prepared for you, blondie”.  Erwin moaned lewdly at Levi’s admission.  His hand shakily pushing Levi’s panties to the side, and running a thick finger over his fluttering ass hole, dipping in slightly to confirm Levi’s declaration.  The briefest breach of Erwin’s thick digit into Levi’s hole made the raven throw his head back in pleasure.  As quickly as it had entered, Erwin’s finger left Levi’s ass – leaving him feeling empty and wanton.  But Erwin wasn’t planning on wasting any time – he was already lowering Levi into position, hands now firmly clasping his waist, whilst carefully lining his hard cock over Levi’s needy hole.  Erwin’s show of strength was a huge turn-on for Levi, he deftly positioned, and handled Levi like he weighed nothing. 

 

As the broad, flush mushroom head of Erwin’s cock pushed its way into the loose ring of muscle, the raven felt like his insides were on fire.  He bit down deep into the meat of Erwin’s neck, to muffle the verbalisation of the inevitable burn and stretch.  But Erwin wasn’t starting slowly, he was forcing his way in, deeper, punishingly, spreading Levi’s asshole unfathomably wide, and sinking into the long-untouched depths of his core.  Soon his monster cock was balls deep in Levi, immediately pressing heavily on Levi’s prostate, and Levi was beside-himself with oversensitivity – his incessant moans were effortlessly swallowed into Erwin’s fiery mouth. 

 

After the briefest pause to adjust to the sizable intrusion, Levi mumbled “move” against the muscular tautness of Erwin’s neck, wiggling his hips as much as he was able in Erwin’s strong grip, to encourage the blonde to start to fuck him. “Come on.  Spear me open on that huge cock of yours”.  Erwin needed no further encouragement.  He was unrelenting – easily lifting Levi up-and-down with each rhythmic snap of his hips.  Every thrust lunging deep inside Levi, hitting his prostate dead-on, and forcing the air out of his lungs.  “Shit.  Oh Shit!”  Levi exclaimed, as his own cock bounced, still-semi enclosed in the panties, back and forth against his sculpted torso. 

 

“Come on blondie, give me everything you’ve got!”  Levi spurred Erwin on, he battered Levi’s pulsating hole, drawing his thick cock in-and-out with exhaustive pace and stamina, slamming into him with as much force as he could muster.  “Oh fuck Levi, I’m close”.  Erwin moaned breathlessly, as Levi moved to counter Erwin’s stammering thrusts.  Levi felt the fire rise through his core, and soon he was blinded by the strength of his orgasm.  His cock, barely peeking out from the top of his panties, spurted thick white ropes up over his and Erwin’s stomachs – staining their clothes with cum, as he exhaled an almost incomprehensible “Erwin!”.  A final lengthy thrust from Erwin had him spilling over too, and filling Levi’s ass with hot spunk.  He rested his forehead against Levi’s sweaty hair, panting heavily, the intensity of his exertion finally catching-up with him.  

 

\- - -

 

“Well that was an unexpected start to the evening”.  Levi gasped, as he attempted to recover his breath, his cheeks pink.  Erwin untwined himself from Levi, slipping his softening cock from his ass, and gently placing him on the floor, on somewhat wobbly legs.  His breath caught at the lewd sight of his thick, white cum dripping down Levi’s thighs.  He held onto Levi’s waist, and drew him in for a longing kiss - tongues and lips soft and wet. As they parted, Erwin’s flush matched Levi’s.  “Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself”.  Erwin said in a coy, but rather playfully, unapologetic tone.  “Tsk”.  Levi tutted at Erwin’s roguishness.  “I’m not complaining – but I could do with a shower.  I’m not sitting down to eat supper with your cum still leaking out of my ass”.  Erwin tucked himself back into his trousers, and led a still unsteady Levi to the apartment bathroom, leaving him in privacy to get cleaned-up whilst he changed his stained top, attempted to straighten his ruffled hair, and then retreated to the kitchen to prepare to serve supper.  He couldn’t contain his smile, he too hadn’t expected to have felt so overwhelmed with lust that he’d fuck Levi in his hallway, but he felt no regrets. 

 

\- - -

 

Erwin was serving a pear and walnut salad, with baked camembert.  It was simple enough to prepare and serve, and fortunately their impromptu coupling hadn’t impacted on the timing of supper.  As Erwin was plating up their meals, wine already opened and resting on the dining table – Levi returned from his shower, wearing an overly baggy white shirt, which Erwin immediately recognised as one of his.  The shirt was worn unbuttoned, and beneath the shirt Levi still wore those exquisite pink panties, paired with a delicate matching bralette.  Erwin’s breath hitched at the sight before him.  “Wow, I think you’re determined to upstage my cooking”.  He said in a low, sensual tone.  “Thought you might like to see the whole of tonight’s dessert.  Remember we were gonna work on your stamina”.  Levi replied simply.  “Oh I don’t think I’ll have any problems tonight.  Especially with you looking so delicious”.  Erwin was enjoying the comfortable teasing, but he was having difficulty containing his stirring arousal, at the sight of Levi stood brazenly by the kitchen doorway, his mouth itching with the curl of a smile.  “Please take a seat, pour yourself some wine.  Supper is ready”. 

 

Levi slinked into the dinning space, his gait mildly betraying a lingering soreness from earlier.  He seated himself at one of the laid places at the table, taking a moment to admire the attention to detail Erwin had paid to the table dressing.  He reached for the chilled wine bottle, and poured himself a full glass.  Raising it to his lips immediately, for a first taste.  He sensed Erwin moving behind him, then alongside to place an appetising plate of food in front of him.  He waited until Erwin was seated, and had poured himself a glass of wine before tasting the meal.  The food Erwin had prepared was mouth-watering, fresh and full of flavour.  The wine complimented the food perfectly.   Levi was silently impressed with Erwin’s culinary skills.  The conversation initially was minimal, but comfortable.  Erwin enquired about Levi’s work, and Levi did the same with Erwin.  As Erwin moved to fetch a second bottle of wine, they opened-up a little more - talking about their interests and briefly about their families.  Erwin was an attentive host.  His blue-eyes blazed across the table at Levi, and Levi felt drawn-into the familiarity they engendered.  Nothing felt forced, or awkward – everything seemed just right somehow.  And Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so relaxed in someone’s company.  He pondered briefly whether it was just due to post-coital ease, but he quickly realised it was much more than that.  He actually liked Erwin.  The man.  And he wanted to get to know him more.

 

\- - -


	6. Dogging Tales (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an appetite for more than just supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this one, which will be a bit of an epilogue.  
> This fic has already achieved 1600 hits - wow!  
> Thanks everyone for your continued interest.  
> Hope you all enjoy this sex-filled update.

\- - -

As the meal ended and Erwin moved to clear away their plates and the empty wine bottles, Levi felt himself shifting excitedly on his seat. He really wanted to offer himself to Erwin, to tease him into some more action, but he wasn’t sure the timing was right. So when Erwin returned and asked Levi rather cheekily “is that offer of dessert still on the table?” Levi all but leapt on him, but Erwin was clearly determined to take control of their encounter again. 

Using his muscular bulk, he persuasively inched the horny raven back onto the dining table with firm hands placed on his shoulders, and encouraged him to lay him flat out onto the hard surface. With deft hands he peeled back the open shirt from Levi’s body, exposing the pantie and bralette combo. Erwin hummed tenderly as he ran his warm hands over Levi’s bared form, causing Levi to shudder at the delicateness of the roaming touch. 

Erwin pressed his body down closer to Levi’s now heaving chest, and began to use his warm mouth to explore his uncovered skin, delicately lapping, licking and sucking at the places wherever his tongue and mouth could reach. The sensation of warm moisture was invigorating, and Levi couldn’t hold back, he moaned and squirmed at the roughness of Erwin’s tongue running slickly across his body. “You taste exquisite”. Erwin stated, his wide, honest blue-eyes holding Levi’s hooded grey stare for a mere second or two. He licked his full lips seductively, and moved to press Levi’s thighs apart gently with his large hands, soon mouthing at Levi’s hardening cock through the soaked front of his panties, still humming in utter delight. 

Wasting no time, Erwin’s hands quickly grasped the elastic band of Levi’s panties, and eased them off his slim hips, mouth following the movement of his hands, nibbling gently around the edges of the crease of Levi’s groin. As Erwin’s flushed cheek brushed Levi’s now erect cock, Levi bucked in response, his back arching off the table. But Erwin kept circling his groin with his hungry mouth and tongue, determinedly avoiding his aching cock, but rather edging down between his open thighs. 

One of Erwin’s hands deftly slipped the panties off Levi’s smooth legs, whilst the other was moving to lift his balls and part his ass cheeks. “Hmmm, I’m sure ready for my dessert”. Erwin slurred in a husky tone, his burning face pressing close to the underside of Levi’s balls. Soon both hands were free to prize apart Levi’s ass cheeks, and Erwin’s eager tongue was licking a wide strip down his perineum, towards his pink, fluttering hole. Erwin’s tongue circled Levi’s needy hole tentatively, and causing Levi to moan loudly, and quiver in expectant, ecstasy. 

With a brief lock of blue on grey, Levi felt Erwin grinning around his wanton hole. Then he blunted his tongue to dip delectably beyond the puckered, rosy rim. Levi was still moderately loose and moist from earlier, and his taint invited Erwin’s tongue in enthusiastically. Erwin’s tongue dipped skilfully in and out, lingering occasionally to tickle the circular rim of his hole. With each intrusion, Erwin reached deeper into Levi’s tunnel, slicking the heated walls with saliva, mixed with the residues of his own essence, and brushing panted breaths against his over-sensitive skin. 

Levi mewled loudly and incessantly, relishing in the intensity of Erwin’s attentions, pushing his ass further against Erwin’s mouth, inviting him deeper inside with every movement. When Erwin finally raised his face away from Levi’s slackened, glistening hole, Levi sensed cool air replacing wet warmth, and he shivered at the replaced sensation. Erwin’s moist, reddened lips formed a sly smile, as he stole a glance at the overwhelmed raven, before moving to clasp Levi’s neglected, weeping cock, and swallowing it suddenly into the heat of his mouth.

Levi bucked again, inadvertently forcing his cock deep into the blonde’s throat. In teasing retaliation Erwin hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down hard, whilst thrusting a single finger into Levi’s asshole. Levi all but screamed in response. And Erwin took that as his cue to insert a second, thick finger alongside the first, whilst still maintaining the rhythmic pressure of his tongue and tightly ringed-lips against Levi’s cock.

Soon Levi was doubled forward off the table, his hands wrought firm in Erwin’s blonde hair, adding additional pressure to this amazing blow-job. At that point three of Erwin’s fingers were punishingly fucking his asshole, but it wasn’t enough. He craved Erwin’s cock, that overwhelming feeling of fullness that only Erwin could gift him. He moved his hands to cradle Erwin’s hollowed-out cheeks, and gently persuaded him off his cock. Erwin’s open mouth causing his untimely retreat to finish with a lewd pop. 

Holding Erwin’s glazed blue eyes, whilst still softly cradling his face, Levi all but whined his plea at the fucked-out looking blonde – “please Erwin. I need your cock”. Erwin nodded in response, his thick eyebrows knitted in concentration, as kept up his rhythmic finger fucking of Levi’s ass with one hand, whilst unbuttoning his trousers with the other. With a shift shuffle, soon Erwin’s trousers and pants were pooled around his ankles, and his thick, fat cock was standing proud, sandwiched eagerly between Levi’s spread thighs.

Removing his slickened fingers, Erwin watched Levi’s delectable hole flutter at the abrupt absence. “You are just perfect Levi. Perfect”. He exclaimed whilst he ran his hands up-and-down over his open thighs, eyes never leaving his ass. After a few moments of worship, Erwin lined his cock up, teasing Levi briefly by rubbing his moist cock head against Levi’s greedy hole. “Nngh. Stop teasing blonde. Just ram it in there!” Levi cried out in desperation, throwing his head back harshly on the table and covering his flushed face with a flailing arm. Erwin pulled Levi forwards so the back of his thighs were hanging off the edge of the dining table, and in doing so forcing his hard cock straight into Levi’s ass hole, showing none of the careful reverence he’d doted on the raven earlier. 

“Fuck!” Levi exclaimed, all the air forced out of his lungs at the power of the breach, as he grappled and failed to find purchase against the smooth table surface. He resorted to gripping Erwin’s slim waist between his thighs, digging his heels into the meat of the blonde’s firm ass. Erwin pulled out slowly, right to the tip, then mercilessly pushed his way in again, fully to the root. His hips rotating slightly to gain a slight corkscrew effect on re-entry. His hands dug firmly into Levi’s hips, bruisingly so, but soon both men were so lost in pleasure, they felt nothing except the exquisiteness of their union.

Erwin thrusted into Levi with all the strength he could muster, responding in kind to the unrestrained moans and gasps he edged out of the smaller man. His pace was punishing, and it became obvious how the pressure had begun to mount within Erwin, his rhythm beginning to falter slightly, his movements, though still forceful, were becoming erratic. Levi sensed the threat of his own impending climax, and tugged roughly and speedily at his own member, coaxing his own orgasm to coincide with that of the blonde’s. “Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” Levi yelled, as his anal walls began to tighten and pulse exquisitely around Erwin’s poker hot cock. They stilted momentarily, and then released in tandem, Levi painting his chest with copious globules of white cum, and Erwin’s final thrust filling Levi’s ass to the brim. 

Their breaths were heavy, and they cut through the silence of the surrounding apartment. Both men took a moment to pause, Erwin still sheathed tightly within Levi, chests heaving, eyes searching, cheeks blushing. Removing a shaky hand from its grip on Levi’s hip, Erwin stroked Levi’s face gently, and smiled soothingly at the spent raven. “Just perfect”. He muttered tenderly. The juxtaposition between the raw, rough sex, and the softness of Erwin’s post-coital attentions wasn’t lost on Levi. Levi relaxed into the overpowering after-effects of his intense orgasm, and leaned eagerly into Erwin’s touch – like a kitten responding to its owner’s strokes. He knew in that moment he’d lost his heart to this man.

\- - -

“Stay there a minute, I’ll get something to clean the both of us up”. Erwin instructed, slowly retracting his softening cock from Levi’s plundered hole. Levi sensed Erwin moving away, heading in the direction of the kitchen, but he was boneless, laid-out flat against the solidity of the table, it was the only thing sturdy enough to ground him in that moment. Soon Erwin returned with a warm, damp cloth, and gently wiped Levi’s taut, cum-stained stomach, before moving to mop up the puddles of cum that had pooled between his legs, and threatened to drip over the table ledge. Erwin clearly had already cleaned himself up, as he was back in his trousers, fully zipped-up. 

Once he deemed Levi clean enough, he placed the tainted wash-cloth on the table, and enquired “are feeling able to sit up?” “Yeah, I think so”. Levi said, blushing at Erwin’s continued attentiveness. Erwin held out a broad palm, and Levi clasped his own, smaller hand around Erwin’s, using the dual strength to pull himself upright on the table. His legs were still quivering with the after effects of his intense orgasm, and Erwin noticed how shaky the raven appeared. “I think I’m too fucked-out to stand though”. Levi said honestly, looking pointedly at his shaking limbs, and biting his lower lip tentatively. Erwin chuckled lightly, and slipped his muscular forearm under the cruck of Levi’s knees. “Hold on to me”. He instructed. Levi did so without much thought, wrapping his arm around Erwin’s shoulder, as the blonde deftly lifted the unsteady raven off the table, and walked him through into the living area, planting him gently onto his plush sofa, pressing a light kiss to his forehead as he released him into the comfort of the sofa’s welcoming embrace.

“You’ve got an impressive refractory period blondie. That was some pretty hot sex”. Levi said, his face paling slightly with exhaustion. “You seem to bring it out of me. I’m not normally that forward”. Erwin said sheepishly. “Relax Levi. I won’t demand anything else from you tonight, if you’re too tuckered. How about finishing the evening with a relaxing drink and a movie?” “Sounds great. But don’t discount me ready for thirds sometime later, if you think you’ve got the stamina for it. Anyhow I’ve yet to have you fully naked yet. And I’d like to see that before the night is out”. Levi smirked up at Erwin through half-lidded eyes. Erwin scoffed, and shook his head at the raven’s relentlessness, and turned to head back into the kitchen to pour them some drinks.

\- - -

Levi had attempted to modestly button-up Erwin’s oversized shirt, as he settled himself comfortably on the sofa. Half-propped up by a mountain of cushions, with his legs stretched part-way across the length of the sofa. He still was sans-underwear, but he felt too relaxed to care. Erwin returned with a couple of glasses of wine, and a half-full bottle. He placed them on the central coffee table, just in reach of Levi. “Any preference to what movie we watch?” Erwin asked, kneeling in front of his substantial DVD collection, whilst turning to look at the semi-prone raven. “Maybe something with a bit of action?” Levi suggested. Erwin selected a recently released Tom Hardy movie, and after setting-up the TV, he joined Levi on the sofa, seating himself at the opposite end, just in reach of Levi’s bare feet.

They sipped their wine, and paid partial attention to the movie, whilst steeling glances at each other in the dimmed-light. Levi found himself shuffling down deeper into the sofa, stretching his feet and carves over Erwin’s lap. Erwin absentmindedly stroked Levi’s ankles and legs with soft circular motions. The touch was just enough to keep Levi grounded, it wasn’t too sensual, or ticklish: it just felt nice. A few times Erwin shifted to top-up their wine glasses, and every time he re-seated himself, he was suspiciously a little closer to Levi. His attentive strokes soon able to reach further up Levi’s legs, past his knees, and finally concentrating on the meat of his thighs.

Erwin’s incessant touch soon began to arouse Levi. And as the intensity began to build again in Levi, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, feeling all jittery and horny. He couldn’t believe the handsome blonde had made him painfully hard, again. When he returned to the living room, he approached Erwin, who was sat, totally relaxed, muscular legs spread, sipping the remainder of his wine. Levi deftly grabbed Erwin’s glass, removing it from his hand, and placing it firmly on the coffee table. Turning to observe the blonde, he watched Erwin’s eyes roam Levi’s semi-clad form, hungrily. Levi brazenly straddled the blonde, pushing him back into the sofa, and moved in for a bruising kiss. His tongue forcing through the barrier of Erwin’s pliant lips, feeling its way deep into his mouth, brushing across the roof of his mouth. The movie, now, was all but forgotten.

Erwin returned the kiss with matching fervour. He kept his hands beside him, but Levi could see they were clenching with the desire to ravish him. Levi was grateful that Erwin was giving him free-rein, allowing him to take control of their encounter this time, despite the evident strength of his urges. Between breathless kisses, Erwin mumbled something jokingly about Levi being “incorrigible”. And the raven merely upped-the-ante, overwhelming the blonde with rough hands gripping and mussing his silky blonde hair, and harsh sucks placed indiscriminately on Erwin’s exposed neck and throat. 

Grinding his naked hips with sufficient pressure, Levi coaxed Erwin to full rigidity. He rocked back-and-forth, rubbing Erwin’s clothed erection between his pert, naked ass cheeks. “Let’s ditch these clothes this time, shall we?” Levi said decisively, nimble hands working at the buttons of Erwin’s trouser fly, whilst Erwin grappled to remove his top. Once Erwin’s trousers were unbuttoned, he raised his ass off the sofa sufficiently to allow Levi to push both his trousers and pants down in one swift movement. Leaving Erwin to kick them down from this calves, and off completely. He sat back on the sofa once more, now fully naked, and evidently, fully aroused. Erwin’s massive cock curved heavily towards his toned stomach, so long and thick its flushed, moist tip hung well past his belly-button.

Levi felt giddy with lust. The expanse of bronzed-skin, peppered with soft blonde hair overwhelmed his senses. He couldn’t control his hands nor his eyes, as they both darted anywhere and everywhere, savouring every inch of Erwin’s amazing form. “Good god Erwin. Fuck!” Levi groaned in utter reverence. “I’m gonna wreck you, blondie”. He promised, starting to mouth and nip at Erwin’s pecs and hardening nipples. His relentless ministrations eliciting a low, tortuous rumble from deep inside Erwin’s throat.

Neither men could ignore how each time Levi wiggled or moved to mouth and suck at a different part of Erwin’s chest, their erections brushed together, sparking an untold fire in their core, and driving the all-consuming pace of their impending coupling. Levi wanted nothing more than to guide Erwin’s fat cock straight into his gaping hole, but he resisted, barely. He wanted to pleasure the blonde with his mouth, to give him something back, in lieu of the two totally mind-blowing fucks Erwin had given him earlier that evening. 

Levi slipped between Erwin’s thighs, and landed on the carpet, settling on his knees, and continuing, without stalling, to lick and suck somewhat unsystematically at Erwin’s ridged torso and inner thighs. Erwin was squirming in pleasure at the attention the raven was bestowing on him, and his aching cock was twitching eagerly, leaving a sticky pool of pre-come across his firm abs. 

“Are you ready to be sucked into oblivion?” Levi enquired, holding firmly, with one hand, onto Erwin’s awakened cock, whilst his other hand moved to fondle the blonde’s heavy ball-sac. Erwin found himself utterly focused on Levi’s rosy, swollen lips, as he formed his teasing question. He heard the words Levi spoke, but he couldn’t form a verbal response, so he just nodded in agreement, instead, and settled back in a position to enable him the optimum view. 

Levi’s pink tongue darted out, tentatively licking at the tip of Erwin’s cock, tasting his glistening pre-cum. He hummed in satisfaction, and concentrated his pointed tongue on dipping into the slit of Erwin’s cock head. Erwin sucked in a sharp breath, his senses becoming immediately overwhelmed by Levi’s focused attentions. Removing his tongue from the slit, Levi swabbed a broad lick down the underside of Erwin’s cock, and back up again, running deliciously over the deep, prominent veins and watching Erwin sinking further back into the cushions, his eyes fluttering closed. With a coy smile, Levi parted his thin lips, forming a firm ring and sucking Erwin’s cock head tightly into his mouth.

Levi had, had plenty of time to size-up Erwin’s cock, having already had it buried in his ass twice that evening, so he was confident he could manage to deep-throat the blonde, but also he knew it would take significant effort on his part. He needed to exercise his mouth and throat carefully, coaxing them both to stretch and relax sufficiently to accommodate for Erwin’s unfathomable width and length. This initial tight-ringed suction, and the intermittent swirling of his tongue gave Levi the time and space to loosen-up, and gradually adjust to the oral intrusion. It was also a well-practiced and perfected skill that Levi knew recipients always responded positively to – and Erwin was already pretty overcome with the sensations his mouth imparted.

Soon Levi was able to allow Erwin’s cock deeper entry into his relaxing throat, and as it dragged outwards through the tight ring formed with his mouth, Levi applied the slightly of pressure with the sharp edges of his teeth. Erwin groaned lewdly, and raised his back off the sofa to place his clenched fists in the raven’s hair. Employing some extra weight to Levi’s head, Erwin pushed the raven back down onto his throbbing member, and allowed him to come back up with the slightest of pulls. 

Soon Erwin’s soft, blonde pubic hair was tickling the tip of Levi’s nose, and his retracting cock was becoming increasingly soaked in glossy salvia. As Levi gave everything to deep-throat Erwin – Erwin’s hips were thrusting keenly to maintain the momentum the raven had set – fucking Levi’s compliant mouth with ease. Minute squirts of ever-thickening pre-cum caught in the back of Levi’s throat, and he worked hard to swallow them down. Levi’s quickly tiring jaw was easily ignored, as his throat vibrated happily at the salty tastes he was being treated to. 

His head rocked back-and-forth to meet Erwin’s now staggering thrusts, and Erwin’s grip on his hair tightened as he exclaimed “oh Levi, I’m so close baby!” Levi slurped wantonly and loudly around Erwin’s cock, and took it so far deep into his throat, that when Erwin climaxed he barely had chance to savour the taste of his seed before the load had slid down his throat. Levi finished with administering light kitten licks to Erwin’s over-sensitive cock-head, cleaning every trace of his expulsion, before pulling his aching jaw off his cock, and leaning back on his knees to admire his work. Erwin looked utterly ruined, his forehead dripping with sweat, his chest barely able to contain the intensity of his breaths. His cheeks were flamed red, and his eyes hooded and glassy.

\- - -

As he recovered his breathing, Erwin welcomed Levi back onto his lap, both men comfortably intertwined, naked and warm. “Stay the night Levi”. Erwin requested, gazing deeply and longingly into Levi’s silver eyes. “I’m going nowhere blondie”. Levi said, leaning contentedly into Erwin’s firm embrace. He quickly followed-up by saying - “I’ve still got a raging boner that needs your attention”. Erwin groaned at the intimation, and merely tightened his hold on Levi, nuzzling serenely against Levi’s soft skin.

\- - -


	7. Dogging Tales (Part 7 – Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a bit of fun at a dogging site quickly blossoms into a fully-fledged relationship.
> 
> Go Eruri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dogging Tales has finally come to an end. It was only ever supposed to be a short fic, but I'm kinda sad it's over. And it's my first completed Eruri fic - wow!  
> I have been overwhelmed by the response - thank you so much for reading and commenting, and dishing out kudos. It means an awful lot.  
> I hope you enjoy the last instalment.
> 
> I will revisit the whole fic and deal with the minor errors some time soon. I know they are there, it's irritating that I missed them, but I hope they do not detract too much from the story.
> 
> I MAY, at some point do some short 'spin-off' stories. Maybe Eren and Armin, or Mike and Nanaba ... Do let me know if this is something you'd like to read.

What started-out as a chance encounter in the rather unorthodox setting of a dogging site, quickly flourished into a fully-fledged relationship. Their fire and passion for one-another never waning. Levi went from spending the occasional night at Erwin’s apartment, being fucked delectably on every surface, and every piece of furniture, to all but moving-in with the blonde. Levi enjoyed waking-up, held in Erwin’s warm embrace most mornings, and discussing the ups-and-downs of their days in the evenings. 

Their relationship came so easy to the both of them. Erwin was endeared by Levi’s crass honesty, knowing his quick, sharp temper meant he never held grudges. And Levi, well, he couldn’t quite believe his luck. Erwin was the perfect partner: attentive, passionate, patient. He hadn’t known until then truly how much he had needed Erwin in his life.

Their sexual chemistry was incredible, and their unrelenting sexual appetites well matched. Both were well sated in their love-life, and their adventurousness was seemingly unbounded. That said, they never returned to Maria Memorial Park. They both agreed dogging just wasn’t for them, despite Eren and Armin inviting them there most weekends. The closest they’d ever come to having sex in public, was the impromptu blow-job Levi had given Erwin, in his kitchen, for his birthday, whilst Erwin’s parents were sat, oblivious, watching TV in next room. 

Erwin frequently treated Levi to expensive pieces of lingerie, which Levi thoroughly enjoyed modelling for the blonde. His favourite piece was an exquisite white, jewelled thong that Erwin had bought him for Christmas – the silky material encased his petite cock perfectly, and the thong back made his ass look utterly fuckable.

\- - -

For their six-month anniversary Levi planned something special for Erwin, something reminiscent of their first encounter at Maria Memorial Park. It took a little preparation on Levi’s behalf, but he was sure Erwin would be delighted with what he had in store for him. 

On the evening of their anniversary, Levi left written instructions for Erwin to get showered and changed once he’d returned home from work, then requested he join him in the parking garage under the apartment. Levi had remained hidden, unseen by Erwin as he’d arrived home, and read the note with a certain amount of intrigue. 

Once Erwin headed into their en suite to shower and change, Levi snuck down into the apartment’s basement, and got himself ready. He’d already showered and slowly fingered himself open earlier, fantasising about what was to come. Then Levi had dressed himself in his favourite jewelled thong, with matching jewel-topped, hold-up stockings. He also taken the time to dust his exposed, porcelain skin in shimmering body-powder. 

Levi had left the light on at the top of the basement steps, but had deliberately turned off the basement light. Leaving the door to the parking garage open slightly, he spent a few minutes carefully arranging diffuse light in the garage that purposefully focused directly onto the front of Erwin’s car. 

The bonnet of Erwin’s Mercedes was still warm from recent use, as Levi perched himself on-top. In his hand was the luminous, suction dildo, a kinky vestige left-over from their encounter at the dogging site, six months ago. He fixed it firmly to the edge of the car bonnet, and eased his fluttering ass hole over the phallic protrusion, it settled effortlessly into his stretched hole. 

He considered his position for a moment, deciding to present himself with his legs and thighs spread open wide, facing forward, but leaning slightly back, and resting his weight on his hands in order to feel the full benefit of the dildo. Determined to warm himself up for what was to come, he bounced languidly up-and-down, relishing in the firm ridges of the dildo dragging against his anal walls. He moaned softly, and to himself, as he waited for Erwin’s anticipated arrival.

\- - -

“Levi? Are you down here?” Levi heard Erwin’s tentative, questioning voice, as he descended the stairs into the dark basement. Levi didn’t reply, but continued moaning faintly, his breath occasionally catching at the building over-sensitisation. “Levi?” Erwin enquired again, as he stepped through the partially open, basement door, and into the parking garage. “Oh”. He exclaimed, faced with the heavenly sight of Levi sprawled erotically over his car bonnet, fucking himself slowly on the dildo. 

“Happy Anniversary big boy”. Levi announced somewhat breathlessly. “Wow. You did this for me?” Erwin asked in a sultry, low voice, as he moved the short distance towards his car. “Just beautiful”. He declared, running his coarse, warm palms over the silken thread of Levi’s stockings, up from his ankles towards his bare upper-thighs. He fingers reached out delicately, to where the dildo breached Levi’s rim, leaving the slightest touch-trail against his stretched taint, and then coming away fingers slick with lube.

“God, look at you, fucking yourself open for me”. Erwin said huskily, his lust-filled tone causing Levi to shudder, his ass squeezing excitedly around the silicone dildo. “Are you enjoying yourself baby?” “Mmmm”. Levi replied, inhaling the musky scent of Erwin, fresh from his shower. His hair was styled, but still damp, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his moist neck and collar-bone. 

Erwin positioned himself between Levi’s open legs, and ran his hands around his semi-prone back to cup his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, ever-so gently so the friction from the dildo’s entry and exit intensified. “Nngh! Fuck Erwin!” “Your ass is so greedy Levi. Are you imaging it’s my cock you’re fucking yourself on? Hmmm? Like that evening back at the park?” “Yes”. Levi replied, whilst still managing to maintain his languid tempo, his pained, desperate voice reverberating around the garage space.

“I’ve made sure there’s space for you too”. Levi breathed quietly, biting his lower lip at the explicitness of his audacity. Erwin’s hands moved instantaneously, to check the truthfulness of Levi’s bold claim. One of his fingers forcing a breach, initially testing the elasticity of Levi’s ass hole. It sunk in beside the dildo with little resistance and Erwin could feel the hard, silicone ridges rubbing against his finger, as Levi continued to bob up-and-down. 

“Are you sure baby? It’ll be quite a stretch with me in there too, and you feel so exquisitely tight”. “I’m sure Erwin”. Levi replied in a rather clipped tone. He knew it would be a significant feat to take both the rigid, solidity of the dildo, and the extra width and length of Erwin’s monster cock – but fuck he was greedy for it, he’d worked himself up to this moment and he didn’t want to back out now.

“God Levi. You are just so utterly perfect”. Erwin crooned at the raven, fucking Levi with his finger, alongside the dildo, keeping pace with the raven’s motions, and holding his wanton gaze with melting blue eyes. “And you did all this, just for me? Perfect”. He repeated, moving in to swallow Levi’s swollen lips with his hungry mouth, forcing his tongue through their pursed, tightness. Kissing him with bruising force, steeling his steady gaps and moans. 

As he plundered Levi’s mouth, Erwin slipped in a second finger, alongside the first, stretching Levi’s hole further, and coercing deeper moans from the raven. Breaking contact Erwin stated. “God, you’re so hungry for it, aren’t you baby? I love the way your ass just sucks in everything it’s given. It seems you’re almost ready for me baby”. Levi merely whimpered in response, adjusting to the breach of Erwin’s third finger, as it coaxed its way through the clenching, muscle barrier. Erwin merely silenced Levi’s whimpers, swallowing them into the depths of his mouth, as he used his free hand to unbutton his trousers, and push them, alongside his underpants down around his ankles, then kicking them off eagerly.

Erwin’s cock was solid – stood proudly between his thick thighs – his balls were heavy, full and aching. He fondled them, in view of Levi, and gave his cock a few firm strokes, working his dripping pre-cum in order to moisten his length. Levi moaned luridly, and found himself automatically widening his legs further apart in anticipation. Erwin’s fingers soon vacated Levi’s hole, and he used his slick-coated hand to further work his cock to full stiffness. With his free hand he caressed Levi’s muscular, inner thigh – teasing gentle, comforting circles across his trembling skin. 

“Are you ready for me baby?” Erwin checked, as he moved to line himself up to Levi’s already stuffed hole. He received a brief nod of agreement from the raven, and proceeded to press the swollen head of his cock into Levi’s rim. “Nngh!” Levi began panting, as he body attempted to adjust to the unfathomable breach. The strength he’d been exerting in order to fuck himself on the dildo was beginning to wane, and he stilled to cope with Erwin’s tortuously slow entry. Erwin groaned loudly as his cock bore the friction from the tightness of Levi’s anal passage, and the unmoving solidity of the silicone dildo, pressing against him. 

The excessive amount of lube Levi had thoughtfully applied to himself made Erwin’s entry a little easier. After a few almost unbearable, though carefully orchestrated moments, Erwin was seated fully inside Levi, and his tightness was almost overwhelming. Erwin bent over to mouth teasingly at Levi’s erect cock, which was peaking slightly over the band of his jewelled thong. Erwin’s deft, broad tongue circled over Levi’s weeping slit a few times, as he attempted to calm the raven.

As Levi’s heavy panting began to still, Erwin commenced with fucking him: using slight, tentative movements to begin with, until the pressurised, friction gave way to more amenable sliding. At that point Erwin felt able to put a little more force into his thrusts. Soon Levi had seemingly recovered sufficient strength to begin to move to match Erwin’s drive, and together they moved in a somewhat, shaky, cautious union. 

A cadence of moans and whimpers soon filled the parking garage, some swallowed by hastily placed, open-mouthed kisses, some pressed against flushed, bare skin. The sensations were extraordinary – something neither men had every experienced before, and quickly they were both lost in the depths of pleasure. 

Levi peaked first, his prostate having been bombarded by the weight and shear bulk inside him. His climax hit him hard, thick spurts of cum painted across his heaving chest, and dripped-down to coat the jewelled thong. His insides were pulsating fiercely around both Erwin’s cock and the dildo. The clenching squeeze of Levi’s anal muscles that maintained a vice-like grip on Erwin’s cock triggered his own forceful orgasm. He released his seed into Levi with a ferocious growl, biting down hard onto Levi’s trembling shoulder has he did so. The tightness inside Levi quickly proved too much. The rock hard dildo began pressing painfully against Erwin’s over-sensitised cock, and he pulled out swiftly, leaving a silvery trail of cum, still connecting his cock to Levi’s hole, in his wake. 

\- - -

The two, clearly over-exerted men collapsed into each other’s arms, sweaty foreheads pressed together, hot breaths felt against their matching, flushed faces. After a few moments stolen by the afterglow of their coupling, Erwin, feeling semi-recovered from the potency of his climax, lifted Levi off the car bonnet, his hole reluctantly released its tight grip on the static dildo. Levi winched slightly at the soreness, but clung to Erwin, wrapping his tired, stocking-clad limbs around the blonde, appreciative of his stability. 

“Happy Anniversary baby”. Erwin murmured, against the soft skin of Levi’s ear. He then chuckled to himself, thinking back to that evening at Maria Memorial Park. Levi looked at him, questioningly and he spoke-up – “I knew that dildo would come in handy, eventually”. Levi merely rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t stop the pink blush creeping up his neck and tinting his cheeks.

Despite both being semi-naked, Erwin decided to carry the exhausted raven up the basement stairs and into their warm apartment, settling the two of them, still intertwined onto the sofa. They’d worry about cleaning up later. Bestowing gentle, admiring kisses on Levi’s now serene, relaxed face, Erwin knew then that he was his, forever. 

\- - -


End file.
